


[Podfic] Listening In

by Twilight_Angel



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Eight years later, Exley gets what's coming to him. (Bud White/Ed Exley)Note: This story is inspired by very vague spoilers for White Jazz, Ellroy's sort-of-sequel to L.A. Confidential.





	[Podfic] Listening In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Listening In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638746) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Thanks to Astolat for the blanket permission! :D

**[Mediafire MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jn5d9vev7440q1m/Listening_In.mp3/file)**

20:38 | 18.9 MB 


End file.
